The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Heuchera of hybrid origin, botanically known as a Heuchera and is hereinafter referred to by its cultivar name ‘Van Gogh’.
The new cultivar was discovered as a chance seedling in a trial field by the Inventor in Hantay, France in April of 2011. The trial field contained hundreds of cultivars and proprietary seedlings of Heuchera from the Inventor's breeding program. The exact parentage of ‘Van Gogh’ is therefore unknown.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished under the direction of the Inventor by in vitro propagation initiated from meristem tissue in Rijswijk, The Netherlands in June of 2012. Asexual propagation of the new cultivar by in vitro propagation has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.